stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 NASCAR Cup Series
The 2021 NASCAR Cup Series will be the 73rd season for NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States and the 50th season for the modern era Cup Series. The season will begin at Daytona International Speedway with the Advance Auto Parts Clash, the Gander RV Duel qualifying races, and the 63rd running of the Daytona 500. The regular season will end with the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona on August 28. The NASCAR playoffs will end with the race at ISM Raceway on November 7. It will also mark the debut of the Gen-7 car, Ford Performance global director Mark Rushbrook says that he wants the next generation of NASCAR stock cars to be more ‘technically relevant’, with new steering and suspension systems. He also wants hybrid power to be on the cars when the package makes its debut in 2021. Teams and drivers Chartered teams Teams Drivers Crew chiefs Manufacturers Drivers *=Part-Time 00-Quin Houff 1-Kurt Busch 2-Austin Cindric® 3-Austin Dillon 4-Kevin Harvick 6-Ryan Newman 7-Justin Haley-5 races* 7-JJ Yeley-5 races* 8-Tyler Reddick 9-Chase Elliott 10-Aric Almirola 11-Denny Hamlin 12-Ryan Blaney 13-Ty Dillon 14-Clint Bowyer 15-Brennan Poole-30 races* 15-Ross Chastain-6 races* 17-Chris Buescher 18-Kyle Busch 19-Martin Truex Jr 20-Christopher Bell 21-Matt DiBenedetto 22-Joey Logano 24-William Byron 25-Brad Keselowski 26-Chase Briscoe-10 races* 27-Casey Mears-1 Race* 27-Reed Sorenson-10 races* 27-Matt Crafton-12 races* 27-Michael McDowell-13 races* 31-Daniel Suarez 32-Corey LaJoie 34-Jeffrey Earnhardt 37-Ryan Preece 38-John Hunter Nemechek 41-Cole Custer 42-Kyle Larson 43-Darrell Wallace Jr 44-Ty Majeski-10 races* 44-Natalie Decker-10 races* 44-Justin Allgaier-7 races* 44-Kyle Benjamin-9 races* 46-Justin Allgaier-9 races* 47-Ricky Stenhouse Jr 50-Ty Gibbs-5 races* 50-Christian Eckes-10 races* 50-Stewart Friesen-10 races* 50-Michael Self-5 races* 51-Cody Ware 52-Josh Bilicki 53-Alex Bowman 77-Bayley Currey-15 races* 77-Justin Haley-10 races* 77-Tony Stewart-1 race* 77-Daniel Hemric-8 races* 77-Jimmie Johnson-1 race* 77-Joe Nemechek-1 race* 88-Noah Gragson® 95-Erik Jones 96-DJ Kennington-6 races* Schedule NASCAR has secretly released the 2021 Cup Series Schedule NASCAR has told the fans and media that The 2021 Cup schedule will see “drastic changes, with several new tracks joining and a possibility of a street course race”. Schedule NASCAR unveiled the 2020 schedule on March 26, 2019. Bolded races indicate a NASCAR Major also known as Crown Jewel race Schedule changes * The Coca-Cola 600 moves back a week in 2021, to May 30, 2021. This will keep the Coca-Cola 600 on Memorial Day Weekend * The Digital Ally 400 at Kansas Speedway moves up two weeks from 2020. * Road America replaces the Federated Auto Parts 400 at Richmond Raceway * Streets of Toronto will replace the spring race at Texas Motor Speedway. * World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway replaces the July 18 race at New Hampshire Motor Speedway. (Gateway has never hosted a NASCAR Cup Series race prior to 2021.) The race will be called the Coke Zero Sugar 500. This was announced by a NASCAR Representative on December 15, 2019 on Twitter and announced by track officials on November 4, 2019. The NASCAR Xfinity Series will have their first race since 2010 at the track on Friday July 16, 2021, while the race will be the M&M's 300. The NASCAR Gander RV & Outdoors Truck Series will open up the weekend with the iHeart Radio 200 presented by CK Power on Thursday July 15, 2021 and being the first out of three races during the weekend. * The NASCAR All-Star Race will be held on Saturday May 22, with the NASCAR Open being held on Friday May 21. Both races along with the Truck Series will race on Charlotte Motor Speedways Roval for the first time in NASCAR history. * Iowa Speedway replaces the July race at Kentucky Speedway. (Iowa has never hosted a NASCAR Cup Series race prior to 2021) * After being bought out by Rodger Penske, owner of Team Penske, on Monday November 4, 2019, Indianapolis Motor Speedway will remain on NASCAR’s Schedules for years and years to come. * Eldora Speedway will replace the August 8 race at Michigan International Speedway. (Eldora has never hosted a NASCAR Cup Series race prior to 2021). This will be held on Friday August 6, 2021, with the NASCAR Xfinity Series on Thursday August 5, 2021 and the NASCAR Gander RV & Outdoors Truck Series race on Wednesday August 4, 2021. * Fairgrounds Speedway Nashville will make its return to the NASCAR schedule and replace the April 11 race at Bristol Motor Speedway. * New Hampshire Motor Speedway moves to the playoffs, replacing the September 26 race at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. * Daytona International Speedway will debut the Road Course in August for the Coke Zero Sugar 400 weekend. This will be the first NASCAR sanctioned event on the road course. See Also * 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series * 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series References